


Bad Girls and inked skin (I don’t not care)

by unintelligible_mumbling



Series: The devil’s girl [20]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: Matts girlfriend has always been a ‘bad girl’, that’s how people see her anyway. Here’s how Matt sees her...,





	Bad Girls and inked skin (I don’t not care)

For as long as Matt has known her (Y/N) was a so called ‘bad girl’ but he knew that deep inside that she really wasn’t that bad. She had always acted like she didn’t care, ever since he met her on that first day of collage. 

But now... she was an amazing lawyer and a caring girlfriend. He was worried at first. That she truly didn’t care but then he started to notice the little things that she did.

She stopped using vinegar because she knew that Matts senses couldn’t handle the smell. Small things like that, some which had a big impact on her. 

The one time that made him positive that she cared was when he realised how she smoked less and less often. Usually after a particularly big case she would go outside for a drag, to release the stress. Now, nada. 

Normally it’s advised to cut down the cigarettes slowly but (Y/N) stopped completely at the moment she found out that Matt was repulsed by the stench. (Finishing her remaining packet first, of course.) 

So, ‘looking’ at her now, her tattooed arms covered by a silky blouse and inked right leg slightly showing thorough the skin coloured tights he thought to himself. Was she really all that much of a bad girl in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Tell me what you think?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated...


End file.
